Gameplay
'Gameplay Description' 'Game Platform' The game will currently support Windows. However, they are currently in the process of making the underlying technology more platform-agnostic. Specifically, they are switching out the renderer from Windows-only Direct3D to the multi-platform OpenGL. This opens the door to other platforms. Those other platforms (i.e. Linux, MacOS) are TBD. 'General Premiss' You start the game as “The Wildman” or “The Wildwoman”. You desire to expand your empire, so you explore for treasures and other tribes to subjugate. All the while, trying to find or capture gold to fund your armies and technology to gain an advantage over your adversaries. Your character can level up, but your character also grows from the acquisition of technology... so it's not ALL about the level. Gameplay will have a Single Player focus. After the SP is correct, GPG intends to add a Multiplayer Co-op, and then possibly a PvP mode. The SP game is one big continuous map, but in the coop game you can pick from a variety of maps. 'Exploring And The Overland Adventure' The focus is on overland adventures much like a standard Action RPG but with a twist… you are searching for incredible technology to help you war effort, and to take you to victory on the battlefield… what we call the war zone! You begin to explore the area around you. At this time you may encounter various random monsters you may need to battle, or other monster lairs set up within the game. Succeeding in battle may yield you weapons, gold, or even “Technology”. The main resource is gold. A crafting system will introduce other resources, but these are less important, and could even be optional to the core game experience. There is a lot of value in the things you find in the world, and you can sell these items to Warlords and other neutral parties you come across in the world. Chris Taylor On Quests: I like quests, but only when they intelligently "tie in" to what's happening in the world, IE, you might be told that if you can clear a safe path to the North by defeating the Mad Captain Crawl's fortress (he commands an army of oversized bugs), you will get X,Y,Z rewards. (and feel free to create your own characters and quests and post them up!!) I like this kind of quest, and they can be given by stationary NPC's throughout the world, and the rewards can be gold, items, technology or even information about who's "out there" and what sort of awesome tech they possess. If the Wildman dies, then after a given period of time, he will respawn at the previous outpost. A skill based system will be used, as it fits with the idea that the Wildman is growing and developing his character organically. Presently they have three terrain sets: jungle, forest, and desert. For the mid game and late game they will also have the cave and dungeon environments. 'The War Zone' A warzone is an area where there is an AI player. This player can be a member of several different race types: Dinosaurs, Insects, etc. There will be multiple warzones in the game, some with better, more advanced capabilities than others. This player is bound movement-wise to the warzone. This player has some type of stronghold in his warzone. If you engage this player, he will defend against your encroaching forces in a real-time combat setting. For defenses, bunkers and towers will be available early on, but late game will include things you might expect like ballistas, trebuchet's and other medieval styled projectile weapons. There's a lot more that can be done here with magic as well, but the magic can be more like poison, curse and entangle, rather than the typical fireball and lightning strike. Taylor on battle size: My guess is that we're talking about 30-60 characters during the big battles. 'Force Production And Control' You will be able to build structures which will produce units. You will be able to add technology which will make those units more effective. Some units may have a production cost in gold. The units produced by a structure will have a single “rally point” relating to that structure. This will enable you to control the movement of these units by setting/updating the location of the rally point. Forces can include but are not limited to: Foot Soldiers Shaman/Witches Animals, such as attack dogs Siege Engines 'Conquest Rewards: Stealing Technology' Once you have conquered a stronghold, you will be able to “steal” some of that player's technology. This technology makes you a more advanced player, and enables you to challenge more advanced warzones. Technology can also be obtained through exploration and quest completion as well as victory on the battlefield. 'Modding The Game' There will be web-based tools that will enable you to modify the game. With the modding tools, players will be able to make their own environments, set up their own Warzones, and overland adventures. GPG: "We'll provide a method for people to share and rate each others maps, and the best ones will surely rise to the top." 'Gameplay Interviews' ARPG Gamer Interview With Chris Taylor Press Play Online - RTS History and Wildman Game Play Three Moves Ahead Podcast Interview With Chris Taylor Chris Taylor Reddit AMA